Time After Time
by Minerva Rose
Summary: Time after time, I will always be here for you.ADMM. Kinda Angsty.


Summery: The thoughts of Minerva and Albus. Horrible summery. Just read. :)

Rating: T

Disclaimer. I don't own the song our anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a response to a contest on the Hideaway. I hope you enjoy!

**Time After Time**

by Ashlynn Minerva Rose

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new**_

Minerva lay in bed, wide awake, listening to the soft ticking of the bedside clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _Her sharp emerald eyes, now soft from lack of sleep, gazed wonderingly up at the maroon ceiling, as if it held all the answers to the questions she seeked. She was so confused, not just from last night, but from all the years of friendship with him. Wondering if he loved her the way she loved him. As more than just a friend, but as a lover might love. All those times when emerald green battled with sparkling sky blue as their eyes locked trying to read into the depths of each others' souls. When electricity seemed to be flowing between the two of them so strongly that you could actually see sparks. Those are the times when she asks that question. The question she longs to have an answer to. No . . . no, the question she longs to have the answer _she wants_ to. It was just a few hours ago that one of those moments occurred, leaving her in this state of anxiety. One of those moments leaving her feeling confused and alone. Just a few hours ago . . .

_**Flash back warm night, almost left behind**_

_**Suitcase of memories**_

_**Time after sometime you pictured me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_Flashback:_

_Minerva ran out of the castle towards the front gates, suitcase in tow. Hot, white tears of anger and hurt swam down her rosy cheeks as her legs carried her faster and faster towards her destination. The warm summer breeze whipped her raven black hair in front of her face as though it was trying to slow her down. The sound of distant footsteps sounded behind her, making her legs move faster than ever. Albus' deep, calm voice sounded, calling to her. The words, however, were lost to Minerva's ears, for she was too far ahead. Nearing the gates, she slowed down, preparing to open the gates. Her hot tears blinded her, though, and by the time she had the gates unlocked, Albus had caught up to her._

_**You're callin' to me**_

_**I can't hear what you've said**_

_**You said: "Go slow, I fall behind"**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

_"Minerva," he called to her over the high-pitched wind._

_"What, Albus, what? What could you possibly say that would make me not want to leave, anymore?" Minerva replied, shouting, not to be heard, but out of anger._

_"Slow down, Tabby. I fall behind," he said shrugging his shoulders and looking desperately into her eyes._

_"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"_

_"I-It means, it means Minerva, that you're too far ahead right now; you're too far ahead of me. You can't hear me, and you certaintly can't listen to me. But, if you slow down, just a little bit, I can catch up. And maybe then, just maybe, we can make this work."_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_Minerva stared into the depths of his sparkling blue irises for seconds that held an eternity. Suddenly, she collapsed into his arms, those hot white tears returning, but his time not out of anger or hurt, but out of relief and, dare she think it, love. _

_Albus' arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace, whispering words of comfort that she needed._

_"If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time."_

_Albus gently took Minerva's shoulders and pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes._

_"Time after time, I will always be here for you, Tabby, always . . ." _

_End Flashback_

_**I turn, my picture fades**_

_**And darkness has turned to gray**_

_**Watching through windows**_

_**You're wondering if I'm OK**_

_10 Years Later . . ._

Albus aching body slumped in the comfortable arm chair beside the window. His once bright, twinkling, sky blue eyes were now dull with the agony of life and all of it's sorrows. He gazed blankly outside the window at the grounds below. Life, that had once held such joy, now seemed darker than a starless night sky. As thoughts of protection entered his troubled mind, her name popped up like a flashing neon light. How was he to protect her? His love? What was he to do, when his beauty was as stubborn as a mule? What was to become of them and their lives? What should he do?

Minerva gazed through her window to the one opposite her, her vision resting on the man on the other side. Her emerald eyes clouded over in worry at the site of her love. Even from this distance she could see the sadness and confliction on his face. Why did life have to be so dark? Why?

_**Secrets stolen from deep inside**_

_**The drum beats out of time**_

Albus started at a knock at the door a few minutes later. Knowing who it was, he stood up, and walked slowly towards the door. Upon seeing the person he knew he would, Albus stepped aside and allowed her into his chambers. She silently took his hand and led him into his bedroom. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she then discarded their clothing with a flick of her wand. Never letting go of his hand, she climbed into bed, Albus following. As they lay there, she held him, taking away his troubles and sorrows, the unsteady beating of the rain the only noise to be heard.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

"If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time. I'll always be her for you Albus, time after time . . ." Minerva whispered into her lover's ear before the two fell to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
